PoLemon Advenger 2: A Rough Starte
by jasonmerc
Summary: part 2 of omarses' polemon series.


By Jason Merecede

chapter 1: Consulting for clues

Tomarse had his mom in his hands of his. He befan co cry a lot like last time tut for better reasons this time around. He droped his mommy who was dead some more and got up. He did the turn his Duk Diniste hat sideways like they awlays do on tv that makes him look badasser and he walked out to utside through tall hole of big. "GoooooOOOO... Poklramang!" SWASHY FLASHY but rhen a Koprmon appared "We need to unvestigaye for cloes" To him polemon he tot her. "Squirtile" It her replied.

What

So they wetn to their naybors house to consulting for clues. He is neighbor was Ash Kachums brothon Smoke Catcum. "Yo yall hey smoke catchum did you see who is explode house" "Hkmm let me think back to the time… uhh… ohh… yeah i think i know just kodding i dont" Smoke Ketchup replied to Tomarse. "Oh Dran It let me ask more neighbor". The other neighbor was ask and no said answer. He was up to his own. Oh yeah and also rose but she did not see anything either so yeah and also she cant talk english ony bulsabsuor language. Meawhile Smoke jumped out his house and road down the walk and suddenly see Mistky who was walking down the road too. "Myrstet!" Called the him "Do you know ho explosioned?" "why yes i do smoke it was" BOOME Tomarse shot her with Mossbreg 500. "OMG WTF WHY DOD YOU DO THIS CAUSE?" Smoke Asked tomarse. "Becuase the she is very suspicoius.". SO they said nothing. "Wait a second my detective skill say it was CRHISFRHASKER. "O M G" said smoke and he realized he actually did see him do it but he didnt tell tomarse because he didnt want to me shot.

hapter 2: Tomarse was pissed th hell off

How could his rivil do this to he? I mean wtf dude. amyway tomarse was really really pissed. hsi face was all turned red and his hands clenched to a fist motion and then they truned red to. His feet clenched in his big basetball shose and then they turned red. He was so pised he could eat a hores. He made a grrrr thing with his teeth that were turning red and then he grabed rose his bulnadaur pokemin and then she eturned red to and his gun was over there so he got it. He lookd really wiered standing in the road doing this but it is ol becase noo ne was aruond to see huim. Then of all the shite thet could have happened a driglet came out of the cround. Then the niglete sung a song

"leavin ona son train only yesteraay de lie

promises o what i aeem to be only wach time go byyyyyy

all these tjings you say to meeee"

Tomarse cpapped his hrands and so did smoke. But tomarse was still pissed and he had to fidn crisfrasher for ragadeve time. Now he stole his friends ford windstar and drove down route 665.

Chapter 3 im comimg for ypu

VAROOM VRAOME van zooms down street amd Tomarse is listening to music on the radio which was news kyw nosradio ten sixty and the newsguy said "heby all yobu blisteners blisen up there blaba was a robery at the sebeneleben pokebmart f and thebre was sombl candy stolen and somb monebly fromb the rebligister and also tobms house blew ubp thabits abull newbs. And damn was he possed now. "Crisfrasher im coming for yoy hahehihu" Static and flashies in the eues of him jumped all round. He made almost skidded off road and crashed but he didnt but he almblost did. "What could thgat have ben?" Tomarse thinked to himself mind. He looked at the vent of the car where the fans are and then he forgot his freind left some coek in ther because he was on rehabe. "Dayum he ned to lay off the liiiiiiiiiiiiiines" Tomarse said but he snaped out ofit and threw the baggie out the window before anyone could get hurt because he is role model cituson. So his red van croosed up to crisfrashers house which was a big house like im taking really big like a mansion or something. Tomarse knew that crisfrasher had a house but he didnt remeber one this bigly.

Authors note: Tom wanted mee to change the name if his the proklemon because it ofended him so allowing me todo that now.

"Come on Ariana we need to get out of the car and go in to the house of hinm." TOmarse said sadly. "Pikaku" hit said.

What

His house was actually made of platic and steel so he culdnt break it with proxymon attack. He had to sneak around the back and open the door which was labeled: crisfrasher's room. it was a really really raelly long hallway with some lights hanging on the seiling. But the room was fake. "Muha you feel into my trap prepare for deth". Crisfrasher shoulted. The walls were a fell down and he appeared into a basement which had not a lot of light that looked like a pokemnon gym because it was one!. "Welllllllcome to my gyyyyyyyyyyyyme" Crisfrasher louded over the intercom. So battle comenced.

Chapter 3: Batle of your lief

Oh crap not another prokymon batle. Tomarse used tackle but it didnt not affect crisfrashers plokemon that much for vrery weak move it is. then crisfrasher used bullet but it mised his pokimon and hit tomarse almost. It was a creper that shot at him because crisfrasher las a lote of creppers in his pocket ball. Tomarse used his boggsberg 500 and shot him and he died. tomarse is the winer. But the crepers blew up and tmarse was injured and he flew out of the blew up hose and he thought "hjow does it ffeel to have your house exploded?" Tomarse landed on the ground and said joyfuly "Your pokegrade is a poke-EFFFFFFF" and then he regret saying that becayse it was stuped. "Hey, i can dedfeat the leet 4 with my skill. So he had to train more to beat the 1337 4.

Should continued?


End file.
